Itachi's Regret
by Nezumii
Summary: A three parter on the feelings of Sasuke and Itachi. Uchihacest in the last chapter. Shounen-ai.
1. Itachi's Hidden Emotions

I came up with this one day after an image of a crying Itachi came to me. OOC? If it is, I dont care. All my writing is OC, or OOC. :) Even though I have nothing but this up at the moment.

**April 16, 09 - Alright, I've changed a few little things. Also, chapter one is better read on it's own, because I'm pretty sure the next two chapters are garbage. Also, sorry for not warning you guys. A bigger apology going out to Tsunade's Apprentice and INSANITY411. xD**

**-----**

Itachi Uchiha was staring at the featureless ceiling of his room with his hands behind his ceiling was painted black as was the walls. The plush carpet was also black as was his mood. Him and the **(A/N - Awesome and incredibly sexy... ) **sharkman, Kisame, had had a fight. It started small with Itachi sighing about how much of a glutton he is and within the hour it escalated into family bashing. Itachi didn't care about any one from his past. No one, but one certain little boy. Once the name Sasuke was spat out of Kisame's mouth he was unconscious against the wall. The Uchiha had given his body a glare before turning and stomping back to his room ignoring the other Akatsuki members who were ducking behind the overturned kitchen table.

The handsome Uchiha sighed in boredom and shifted to his side gazing over at a framed picture on his bedside table. His face stayed emotionless, but his eyes narrowed in remembrance. The picture was of him and his little brother Sasuke. Itachi was thirteen, his brother eight and they looked so happy. They were both sitting on the floor in their old house in the middle of a tickle fight when the picture was taken. Of course, Itachi was the evil tickler and Sasuke was the helpless victim. 'Why?' Itachi thought trying to keep his emotions under control. An old scene started to play out in his mind similar to an old movie reel.

**-Flashback-**

**'You cant catch me, Ita-chan!' yelled a smiling eight year old Sasuke running through the streets from his big brother.**

**'I'm going to get you, Sasu-chan!' yelled back a young, grinning Itachi. They were both laughing, dodging around the many Uchiha clan members who were out doing errands or out seeing an old friend. Sasuke was in the lead, but not by much. Itachi was gaining on him.**

**Suddenly, the scene shifted to that of a dark room. It was Itachi's old room...**

**His little brother was sitting in the middle of the floor sobbing his heart out. Itachi was sitting in front of him with a sad face. 'Sasuke, dont worry. I wont let those bullies hurt you anymore,' he whispered gently. He enveloped his otouto in a hug resting his chin on his the top of his head. Sasuke buried his face in Itachi's shirt sobbing quietly while Itachi stroked his hair. Sasuke uttered, 'T-thank you, nii-san'**

**-End Flashback-**

Itachi sighed again; this time in regret. His face contorted into sorrow knowing things will never be the same again after what he did. He broke his poor otoutos innocent, little heart. Itachi sat up and found a pillow to hug and laid back down. He stared once again at the framed picture. Behind his eyes, blood shown. Before he knew it, he was back watching the movie. Only this time... the movie wasn't so memory friendly.

**-Flashback-**

**'Itachi! You Traitor!' screamed an old man trying to defend himself from his attacker. Itachi with his sharingan eyes showed no emotion in the least as he slashed open the old man's torso from shoulder to shoulder with his sword. Blood splattered on every surface. Fallen, bloodied corpses littered the ground.**

**The scene changes again. This time he is engulfed in shadow.**

**He is standing the the back of a room were the only light was moonlight pouring through a window to his right. The silver light rested on the brutally murdered corpses of Itachi's own mother and father. At the door, Itachi could see his otouto standing there shaking like an earthquake went on in his stomach. 'Mother... Father...' He was scared stiff. Itachi walked forward into the stream of moonlight still emotionless.**

The movie reel kept playing no matter how much he willed it to stop. Itachi's death grip on his pillow grew tighter, his eyes narrowed even more trying not to let his sadness overwhelm him.

**'Mangekyou Sharingan!' Itachi's eyes widened, entrapping his brothers mind in a world of blackness with a sky of blood. 'My legs.. I can't move!' thought Sasuke trying desperately to run away. He looked ahead only to find people staggering and falling to the ground into puddles of their own blood. Sasuke was frozen to the spot. He watched with wide eyes as everyone on the street was falling to the ground. Blood was everywhere. He clutched his head, shaking it wildly trying to get these horrible things out of his mind forever. 'Stop! Nii-san! Don't Show Me This!' He shakily looked forward, finding his brother standing before him. 'Why.. Why d-did you do t-this... Nii san...' He watched people running towards his brother trying to kill him; to stop this madness. But, Itachi slaughtered them with ease. The hopeless villagers never stood a chance. 'No... No... Don't, nii-san!' He kept watching the horrible images. He watched his aunts death, his mothers, his fathers. He couldn't stand it.**

**Still clutching his head, he looked to the bloody sky and let out a tortured scream. Sasuke fell to the floor. He was out of the horrible vision at last. 'Why... Why?' Itachi replyed simply, 'To see what I was capable of.'**

**-End Flashback-**

Itachi couldn't help it. He buried his head in his pillow and began crying silently; letting his sorrow out. 'My otouto...' He let out a sob. 'I'm sorry... If I could take it all back I would... I miss you.' He began sobbing loudly, his cries muffled by the pillow.

"Sasuke" he managed to squeak out.

**-----**

Review Please!


	2. Love is Stronger Then Hate

The long anticipated ( Not really. ) second chaptor of the FABULOUS ( Once again, not really. ) story 'Itachi's Regret' is now up and running! Enjoy!

**April 16, 09 - Correcting spelling and grammatical errors is delicious for me. This chapter was made in an incredible rush. Usually, that means good things for me, but not this time. I tried to salvage it a bit, though.**

**-----**

**-Sasuke's PoV-**

**"Nii-san?" the nine year old Sasuke called out. "Where are you?" Looking around the dark forest landscape he heard an agonized moan close by. "Nii-san?" he called out. Another moan. Turning towards the noise, the little Uchiha made his way silently through the bushes. "Nii-san...?" There it was again. He took off at a faster pace and stopped once he heard the moan again. Itachi must be just behind the bush little Sasuke faced. Carefully making his way through the bush he stopped in horror. There was Itachi. He had plunged a kunai into his chest and was falling face first towards the ground. The little Uchiha lunged forward and caught him. He rolled Itachi onto his back to try to stem the bloodflow, but what he saw made him freeze. His brother's lips were blue and his eyes were devoid of any life. His blood was covering his Akatsuki cloak and the ground below him. "No... Itachi?" His eyes began to fill with tears. "Itachi... NOOOOoooooo!" He fell onto his nii-san's chest, sobbing his little heart out.**

**Suddenly, the corpse starting rotting, melting away. The horrid stench of death left behind. Sasuke looked on, terrified and disgusted. The entire corpse liquefied into an oozing black puddle. Then, black rotting hands shot up out of the puddle and grabbed Sasuke, pulling him in. He screamed.**

Sasuke shot up in bed in a cold sweat panting heavily. Hastily looking around the room, he finally began to calm down. "I'm safe," he sighed and placed his right hand on his forehead. "I need to take a walk."

**-Timeskip-**

Sasuke Uchiha shifted uncomfortably on the branch of a tall tree. He was all alone, gazing up at the stars. 'What was up with that dream? I have had it since I last met my brother... Nii-san...' The fifteen year old sighed as he saw Itachi's face in the bright twinkling stars scattered across the midnight sky. 'I tried to hate you, 'Tach. But, I just can't... I'm to weak.' Sasuke sighed once more and jumped from the tree. He watched the ground as he slowly made his way to the villages front exit. 'You killed our entire family... Tortured me with your Mangekyou Sharingan. Left me alone in the world. I should hate you. I don't... I can't...' Alone, Sasuke lets his emotions out in the open. 'I could see the regret in your eyes that night. If you didn't want to do it, then why did you?' Sasuke let his tears fall from his sorrow filled eyes as he began to run. "Please... My nii-san... Where Are You?'

**-Itachi's PoV-**

Nearby, Itachi was speeding through the forest as fast as humanly possible. **(A/N Oh, you get what I mean! ) **'Sasuke, I know your still alive.' He was swiftly approaching the sleeping village of Konoha. 'If I wasnt such a power obsessed idiot, I would still be with you right now. My otouto.' Face twisted in hope and sorrow, Itachi came to an abrupt halt. He let out a little sob as he let his tears fall.

He looked up and could see the most magnificent sight. The lake near Konoha **(A/N - I don't think there IS a lake near Konoha, but just for the sake of this story... there is a lake to the south east side. )** was glowing with radiant moonlight and the forest a deep, sleeping green. And, there was his target... Konoha. Nestled in the dead center of the forest.

Sighing, Itachi lept off the cliff quietly landly at the bottom. His mind screamed out, 'Otouto! I Must Find You!' He then surged into the impenetrable darkness of the forest.

**-Sasuke's PoV-**

Sasuke ran at full speed towards the village's entrance. Ignoring the guards calling out to him, he plunged into the forest. 'Nii-san. I have to find you!' Soon, something caught his eye and he stopped on the bank of the lake. It looked almost magical in the shimmering silver light of the stars and full moon, but that is not why he stopped.

Sasuke stared ahead in disbelief into the eyes of his brother. The one he was searching for... The one that was searching for him. They stood merely five feet apart, never taking their eyes off one another. Both had a mixture of hope, love and tears in their eyes.

"Sasuke?" asked Itachi in a small, childlike voice.

**-----**

Well, that's it for chapter two. Hope you liked it. Review and add it to your favorties! xD The next chapter will hopefully be up as soon as today.


	3. Should Brothers Feel Like This?

Here it is! Chapter Three! The final chapter in my very short story. :D Enjoy!

**April 16, 09 - Otouto... Nii-san... I use those words to much in this story, but I don't much mind. I'm also starting to hate WordPad. Right now, my words are cannibalizing eachother making editing a bitch. Yay... Prick... I'm still getting a kick out of editing my old stories, though. It's fun. :3**

**-----**

A tear spilled down Sasuke's face. "Nii-san!" Without warning, Sasuke lept at his brother capturing him around the waist. He buried his face into his nii-sans chest, sobbing loudly. Itachi wrapped his arms around his otouto, resting his chin on his head.

"I've missed you, otouto." Itachi was still crying, but not as loud as his Sasuke. Sasuke's sobs quieted as he looked up into soft, obsidian eyes.

"I've missed you, too, nii-san."

Itachi bit his lower lip and squeaked out, "I'm sorry." He closed then opened his eyes trying to stop crying. "If I never did those horrid things to you, we would still be together."

"And, I'm sorry, too."

Itachi looked shocked. "About what?"

"Because, I didn't follow your orders to hate you. I can't hate you, nii-san. I'm to weak." He clutched his Itachi even tighter.

The older of the two smiled, "I don't want you to hate me. I never did. I never will." The smile vanished, loud sobs replaced it. Sasuke lifted his lips and kissed Itachi's forehead. He pulled away holding Itachi's left hand in his.

"Don't worry," he muttered, "I will never hate you." Itachi immediately began to calm down. "I love you too much to hate you. Much more then a brother ever should." Itachi looked into his brothers eyes with a mix of shock and relief.** ( A/N - :3 )**

"I-I..you.... Seriously?" Poor Itachi didn't know what else to say and was blushing furiously. He looked away into the water. "I... um..." Itachi looked back, into his brothers eyes, shut his own, and shouted, "I Love You, Too!" That' all Sasuke needed. He pulled his nii-an into a kiss. Itachi opened his eyes, but then shut them. He slipped his hands around Sasukes waist and kissed him back with passion. **(A/N Eek! I'm Blushing!) **The little Uchiha wound his arms around Itachi' neck to deepen the kiss. After a minute or two **(A/N Or Twenty! -swoon-) **they parted for air. Itachi' face was on fire! His entire body was one huge blush.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while." Sasuke smiled sheepishly. Itachi was to happy to say anything. "Now, lets go to my place." The missing-nin's eyes bulged and Sasukes began laughing. "Not like that. Come on." He began dragging his nii-san back to the village. He looked back with a mischievous grin. "At least not yet." Itachi didn't know whether to laugh, feint, or swoon.

"How long were you in that forest?" asked Sasuke. They both had taken a shower and were sitting on Sasuke's bed with just pants on.

"A few days... I... um... wanted to come see you." Itachi couldn't hold back the blush to matter how hard he tried. Sasuke smiled and hugged Itachi once more.

"I was going to see you, too." Both of them are blushing now. Sasuke didn't want to talk about his reoccuring nightmare right now. He didn't want to worry his nii-san thinking it might be because he used the Mangekyou Sharingan on him... Which it basically was... "Well." Itachi's eyes bulged as Sasuke pulled on the button on Itachis jeans. Sasuke leaned over and put his face mere centimeters from Itachi's. "How about it?"

"Um... Ah..." Itachi couldn't speak at that moment, so he closed his eyes tight and nodded.

"Good," whispered Sasuke as he reached over to turn on a previously unseen radio. The song Poison by Groove Coverage began playing as he pushed Itachi down onto the bed. Itachi looked into his otouto's eyes with love and lust. Sasuke smirked as he saw this and undid the button on Itachi's jeans. Then he...

**-----**

Sorry! I'm not a lemon writer and this is where the story ends, my friends. Buhahaha! If you want to know what happens, just use your imagination... I know you want to. Now, add it to favorites and review! xD I gotta go get dinner before my brother drags me out of here. He hasn't shown any signs like he cares about it yet... -narrows eyes- But, I know he is conspiering against me. -giggles- Bye!


End file.
